Homework, Blow, Strawberry
by Keemie
Summary: Who knew that getting a blow in the ear can also earn you a kiss from your prince. That thought never crosses her mind. A fluff short story.


**Homework, Blow, Strawberry**

By:sakurapetal14

* * *

English was the trouble of her life. Ryuzaki Sakuno, granddaughter of the Seigaku tennis coach is fighting the never ending battle with her English homework. Even now that she's in her first year of high school, she never got any better concerning this particular subject. Now instead of cheering for the tennis team she's sitting in the library alone doing her homework with the fear that any day her marks can drop. She barely pass the previous test that they had. She let out a heavy sigh. Unbeknownst to her a certain amber cat eyed boy was watching her from the entrance of the library.

Yes, many may now know that only one person in the entire school has this description. Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis or as others calls him, Samurai Junior. Nothing had change with this boy, still continuing to conquer the tennis world with his prodigy skills. Still the arrogant ponta loving dense boy – well no one will be sure for the last one there.

He was watching her attempt to finish the homework that was given to their class just this morning. He sees her shoulders sag and heard a deep sigh. For Ryoma 3 years pass and this girl who suck in English and particularly tennis, with wobbly hips never change. Sakuno still wears her long hair in those childish braids. Not that he was complaining, she looks cute with those. It didn't shock him anymore to think that the coach's granddaughter was cute. He admit to himself a long time ago that he likes her for her kindness and for cheering him silently, not like those others girls that screams like there will be tomorrow with just watching him play. Sakuno was different, she never screams like others. She knows that tennis players has to concentrate and thus does not need screaming fans on the background. There was one thing that he enjoys doing to Sakuno. Teasing her. Seeing her blush and pout amuses him, so he decided to have a little fun now he thought to himself.

Ryoma walk towards her, stopping just behind where Sakuno sits. He smirks. She probably didn't notice him because she's so focus on finishing her homework. He bends slowly and leans to her ear.

"Hey, number 7 is wrong." He said quietly said earning a stifled scream from the girl and turn to look at him

"Ryoma-kun!" Her eyes wide with surprise on seeing him." Please don't scare me like that." She pouts and turns back to her work.

He stares at her back for a moment and sigh mentally, deciding to help her with her work. Ryoma sits down beside.

"This one is wrong. It's suppose to be _A_ not _D_." He pointed out and corrects her. Sakuno rereads the question and realize that she indeed wrong and made the correction that Ryoma pointed out. She blush at her mistake and thanked him. A moment of silence passes between the two. Sakuno was starting to feel nervous and conscious. She peeks at Ryoma who surprisingly was staring at her.

"Are you ok Ryoma-kun?" She asks looking at the boy worryingly. He just nods in response. Sakuno was getting scared now, her long time crush since middle school is staring at her intensely.

Ryoma slowly leans closer to her. His lips were possibly an inch away from hers. She closes her eyes shut in nervousness and thinking that he might kiss her. Instead of felling a pair of lips press against hers, Sakuno felt a blow of air at her right ear. Ryoma had turn to lean on her ear and gives a slight blow. With this Sakuno stiffen and opened her eyes to see that Ryoma's face was gain inches away from hers. A blush was starting to grow on her face. Seeing this, Ryoma smirks. He had to admit that she looks pretty up close and seeing her parted lips, his smirk only stretches wider. He can even smell a faint scent of strawberry emitting from her.

"Ryoma-kunnmmpphh!" Before Sakuno can finish what she was saying, Ryoma press his lips against hers. She was in shock to even think or do anything. Her crush was kissing her for god sake! She gasps when she flicks his tongue to trace the outline of her bottom lip.

Ryoma was enjoying kissing her. He was right; she does taste like strawberry and vanilla. He feels her starting to relax a little and shyly kiss him back. The kiss lasts for a time, they parts. He sees that Sakuno was blushing madly. Ryoma chuckles silently.

"R-Ryoma-kun-" She didn't know what to say and starts to mumble sentences. Ryoma watch her in amusement. He cups her face with his hand and kisses the corner of her lips. Sakuno was again, speechless. He smirks.

"Don't tell anyone about this. It's our secret. I don't want senpaitachi to think of anything." He raises one eyebrow to indicate if she understands. She just nods in response. "And you taste like strawberry by the way." Sakuno blushes for the uptime again. He can never get bored being with her. Ryoma takes one her long braids and plays with it. "Let's finish your homework so that we can get home." Sakuno nods shyly. He smirks.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

sincerely,

sakurapetal14


End file.
